


Trainshipping Drabble Collections

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: This is just gonna be a collection of short chapters/scenarios cause I want more fluff! If you guys want me to write a scenario feel free to comment or send me an ask on my tumblr (JJwutt)
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Beach Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea where they visit the beach cause who doesn't like fanservice?

“Whoa! There’s so much sand around!” Hop jumped out of the hotel entrance and marveled at Alola’s scenery, “Vic, look look!” He pulled on my arm and pointed at a few new Pokemon he’s never seen before. “Oh and look that person is riding on a Mudsdale! They have some funny looking clothing.”

“Someone seems excited today.” I smiled as I readjusted my hat, I was invited by Professor Kukui to talk about starting up a Pokemon League for him. Naturally, I invited my boyfriend over since it would be a good chance for him to study the native Pokemon. But that was for another day, today we are on vacation, “Hop, let’s go hang out at the beach!” I looked over at him and he was wearing, a purple swimsuit and black tank top.

“Okay, Vic but man this heat is unbearable, how can you wear that in this weather?” I looked down and looked at my red trunks and a white hoodie. It was a breathable one so I didn’t mind, 

“I mean I’m used to hot weather haha, come on let’s go find a spot!” We walked over at the sand and found a good spot to sit on the warm sand. “This feels nice! Doesn’t it Hop-” I looked up at him and he was taking off his shirt to reveal his fairly toned body. 

“Ah, that feels nice!” He stretched and I got to see everything, His chest expanded to show off more of his abs, I blushed and looked away as he walked up to me, “Hey Vic, mind getting my back with the sunscreen?” 

“Uh sure,” I slowly massaged his back with the lotion... _ His back feels so nice...no what am I saying...focus you’re on vacation..there’s not time to thirst right now!  _ I shook my head and heard some giggling off to the side. I looked up and saw some girls smiling and oogling at Hop.  _ Hop is pretty popular with people... _ part of me felt a little jealous that people were staring at my Hop but I shook my head and sat back on the blanket.

“Okay, your turn Victor!” He gave me the bottle and waited for me to take off my hoodie. “Aren’t you gonna take your jacket off?”

“I don’t want to swim...I just don’t feel like it that’s all.” I hid my face into my knees. I can’t measure up to Hop’s body...he’d probably feel embarrassed seeing a soft skinny body like mine next to his nice, toned handsome body…

“Are you embarrassed by your body Vic?” I looked up and blushed, Hop grinned at me and sat next to me, “You’re so easy to read...but I get you...you don’t have to swim if you don’t want to, but if you want you can just focus on me, okay?” Who was I kidding, Hop loved me for me, not my body… I kissed his cheek and took off my hoodie,

“You’re right Hop! I’m just gonna have fun with the guy I love!” I held his hand and looked over at him as I was shirtless. He was eyeing me intensely and blushing. “Hop? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” He turned his face away and handed my jacket back to me. “On second thought, you keep this on...I don’t want anyone to look at you.”

“Hehe sounds like someone doesn’t want anyone else to look at his boyfriend’s body.” I grinned at him as he threw his hands back

“What? No… I don’t!” He kept looking at me and back towards the sand, I giggled and kissed his cheek,

“I’m gonna keep it off, don’t get too distracted now!” I winked at him as grabbed his hand, laughing as he blushed at me. 


	2. One year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop invites Victor back into the Slumbering Weald, what does he want?

“I never thought Hop wanted to come back here at all places,” I rode on top of Zamazenta and thew my cape behind me, as we walked through the Slumbering Weald, “It’s been a while since I’ve been back here.” The last time I’ve been here was during those Sword and Sheild weirdos, I laughed to myself as I remembered how goofy their hair was. “I’m sure whatever Hop wanted to tell me, it’s super important!” I smiled as Zamazenta and I ventured deeper into the forest.

After a while, we came into the same clearing, I spotted Hop in his Professor’s coat.  _ Classic Hop... _ I smiled as I remembered how he declared his new dream to become a Pokemon Professor to me. I was so happy I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. We were already dating during our challenge but I still couldn’t help but fall in love with him again at that moment!

“Oh, Victor hey! You made it!” Hop turned and flashed his bright smile at me. Hop always looked the same, well except for the glasses. I jumped off of Zamazenta and ran up to hug him! “How’s my favorite person in the entire world?” I giggled as he nuzzled my face,

“Hehe, I’m doing okay,” I kissed his cheek and held his hands, “So, what did you want to tell me? Other than that you love me!”

“Not that, well maybe,” Hop brought out a blanket and gestured for me to sit down. “Do you know what today is?” I crossed my arms and tilted my head,

“Friday?” 

“Not just that silly!” Hop chuckled as he brought out his phone. I looked at it and it had a picture of myself in my Challenger uniform, holding up my badge ring. “It’s the one year anniversary that you defeated Lee!” I sat down next to him and brought out my phone. It had a picture of Hop in his Challenger Uniform holding his badge ring as well. 

“Oh! Man, has it really been a year?” I laughed as I brought my phone to his and completed our picture together. Hop held my hands as I rested my head on his shoulder, “A lot has changed over the year.”

“Yeah, from us taking our journey together, to you and I confessing to each other, to saving Galar and taking on Eternatus, man what a wild way to fall in love with someone!” Hop grinned wide as he hugged me,

“I still remember that day, it was when I saw you again in Circhester, you were back to your old self again I couldn’t help but just jump into your arms and kiss you.” I blushed as he giggled at me, 

“Yeah, I was surprised too, that I kissed you back, and then like fate...we confessed at the same time. I would never trade that moment ever!” Hop looked towards the sky and sighed, “You know Vic, one of these days, I’m gonna send a really strong trainer, your way that will take your title from you!”

“Oh, harsh...now why would my boyfriend want to go up against me?” I touched his chin and he grabbed it and placed my hand on his cheek,

“It’s so my favorite guy in the entire universe could spend more time with me!” I blushed as he kissed my hand,

“Hop, don’t go and say something embarrassing like that...at least I can see you anytime I want to…” I pouted to him as he squeezed my cheeks,

“But what if I wanted to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night?”

“I guess that’s a valid reason Hop...well I don’t intend on going soft now! You better send some strong trainers!” I smirked at him as he and I laughed...the sounds of the forest and lake echoed throughout the clearing. Hop yawned and put his arm around me and pulled me close. “Hehe, looks like someone is extra affectionate today.”

“Well it is a special day, maybe we should celebrate?” Hop and I locked eyes, his bright golden eyes glistened as looked at them. My heart was racing and I slowly brought my face closer to him, “I love you, Victor,”

“I love you too, Hop.” Hop and I pressed our lips together, merging our love into one being. The world around us stood still, Hop’s hands reached from behind me and pulled me closer to him, he lips felt gentle and loving in every shape and form. And I couldn’t be happier. Hop broke away and brushed back my brown hair,

“Victor, I love you so much,” he gave me more pecks on the cheek and nuzzled my face even more,

“Hehe, Hop, stop that tickles…” I pushed him away and rested my head on his lap, "Hop," I looked up to him and smiled wide, "I hope our love for each other last forever and ever!"

“That’s a promise, Victor!” He held my hands and kissed my forehead as we watched the sun peer through the trees, shining down on our long and bright future.


	3. A Meeting of Two Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Hop to Wyndon to meet his idol Red!

“Come on Hop, hurry hurry!” Victor tugged at his boyfriend’s arm as they walked through Wyndon,

“Slow down, Vic, I’m trying to keep up!” Hop laughed and smiled at the young champion who was practically beaming with excitement.

“It’s not every day that the legendary Red comes to Galar! I’ve watched his achievements as a kid! Taking down a criminal organization at the age of ten! To become Champion! So cool!” Victor giggled to himself as he was almost skipping at this point. “Did you know that Blue, his childhood friend, who was also his rival? He tried to stop Red at every corner but in the end, Red came out on top!” 

“Careful, Victor, if you smile any more we might as well call you the second sun!” Hop chuckled to himself, “You really like him don’t you?” Victor stopped and turned towards him,

“He’s my idol, he was one of the reason’s why I wanted to become champion just like him!” Hop sighed, hearing Victor sing so much praise made his chest tighten up, _I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but come on Vic, you’re never this happy when you talk about me…_ he thought to himself,

“So, what’re the other reasons, Vic?” Victor giggled and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn red,

“You, of course! Red may be my idol, but he’s got nothing on you, Hop! You’re kind, caring, you are always willing to protect me, and you’re really smart, especially during battle! I couldn’t ask for a better guy to fall in love with!” Hop touched his cheek as the young Champion partied from him, he looked away and blushed. 

_What was I thinking..._ Hop smiled wide and took Victor’s hand, “Right, so uh, shall we?” With that, both boys walked towards the hotel where the supposed Kanto Champion stayed at.

“Do you see them Hop?” Victor held onto his arm as he eagerly looked around. Hop glanced around and spotted two older gentlemen, one had spiky orange hair who was talking up a storm to his partner.

“Is that them?” Just as Hop pointed towards them Victor squealed, 

“YES, IT’S HIM!! Come on Hop!” Victor practically bolted with Hop in tow towards the trainers.

“Well, look at who we have here Red!” One of the guys smiled as Hop walked forward, “You kids, a couple of fans?” Hop smiled and shook his head,

“Not as much as my boyfriend here! Why don’t you say hi Vic-” Hop turned towards Victor and saw that he was hiding behind him, blushing. “What’s wrong mate? You were excited to see them just earlier.” Hop nudged him towards Red whose blank expression, sent shivers up Victor’s spine.

“I...I….It’s nice to meet you Mr. Red...I’m Victor, and I’m the Champion of this region just like you! I mean you’re obviously Champion of another region, but you and I are kinda like the same, but except you’re much older, and stuff.” Victor carefully held out his hand and started to shake a bit as if he was gonna keel over any minute. Red’s mouth perked up ever so slightly and uttered a low grunt.

“You’ll have to excuse my husband, Victor. Red’s not much of a talker,” The Orange haired man walked over and put an arm around Red’s neck.

“You guys are married?” Victor looked up and saw them flash rings in front of him, “Wow! That’s awesome!”

“I’m Blue by the way! And this; if you haven’t known already, is my husband Red! Don’t let his face scare you, he’s actually a huge softy.” Red blushed and covered his face with his hat.

“You see Victor! Isn’t that awesome! You get to meet a fellow Champion!” Hop smiled and held Victor’s hand who laughed a bit,

“Yeah, it doesn’t feel quite real honestly...getting to meet my idol! Mr. Red, I’m a huge fan of you! I followed along with all your great accomplishments, as a kid and you’ve inspired me so much to become Champion myself!” Victor’s eyes light up as he was speaking to Red.

“Aww, look Red! You got yourself an admirer! Isn’t that great that someone like you could inspire a kid like him to be like you?” Red smiled as Blue patted his back, “So, Victor, was it? How old are ya?”

“Oh, uh fourteen, sir!”

“Well, Red here became Champion at age ten! So I guess he has one up on ya!” That caused something in Hop to snap,

“Well, Vic here fought a powerful Legendary and saved the world from ending!” Hop grinned as Blue got closer,

“Well, did Victor stop a crime organization like Red? No? I don’t think so!”

“Victor, defeated my brother who was the strongest Champion Galar ever had in a long time! That makes him strong!” Both boys were going at it as they glared at each other,

“I’m sorry Mr. Red, Hop gets a little heated when it comes to me.” Victor laughed and spotted a Pikachu appear out from behind Red’s shoulder, “Oh! Is that your Pikachu?” Victor smiled as Pikachu yawned and nuzzled Red’s face. “Can I pet him?” Red nodded and Victor placed his hand on Pikachu’s head. “He’s so soft! I bet he’s really strong!” 

Just then Pikachu jumped towards Victor and nuzzled his face, “Aww, I think he likes me!” Victor laughed as Pikachu smushed his face into Victor’s cheeks. Red then started to blush and slowly lifted his hand and ruffled Victor’s head, “Is something the matter?” Victor paused for a bit but then smiled as the older trainer patted his head.

“Adorable…” Red quietly spoke, which caused Hop and Blue to look up from their argument

“Red? Did you just speak?” Blue looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Did Red just call you adorable Victor?” Hop walked up and shot a look at his boyfriend who nodded,

“Yeah, he did! And I think you’re handsome too Mr. Red!” Victor smiled wide which caused Red to smile back.

“Okay, that’s enough Red!” Blue grabbed Red’s arm and pulled him away, “I think we should go do some more sightseeing!”

“For once I agree with Blue! Let’s go, Victor!” Hop pouted and pulled Victor with him as the two Champions shrugged and laughed.


	4. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Big Day for Victor and Hop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead! Just animal crossing and persona now hold my soul! But I've been dying to write this since forever! Enjoy!

The little town of Postwick was bustling with life as the big day for the Champion and the Professor to be bonded together. Everyone was excited for Victor and Hop to finally be together forever and ever. Many of the townsfolk pitched in and get everything perfect for the happy couple.

“Are you excited, Victor?” Victor’s mother brushed his hair and fixed his bowtie as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“Of course! But I haven’t been this nervous since battling Leon!” The young man laughed as he thought back a few months when Hop proposed to him.

Hop went up and challenged Victor to a battle, even when they were dating, Hop has been busy back in the lab so he didn’t expect him to do such a thing. Naturally, Victor easily won that one. But Hop, however, fell to his knees in defeat. Victor remembered running up to him out of concern, that is until Hop spoke to him. “Victor...we’ve battled each other for so long and have become true rivals...but I don’t want to be your rival anymore. Instead,” Hop got to one knee and brought out a black box with a ring on it. “I want to be your husband, so Vic, will you marry me?”

That was one of the happiest days of Victor’s life. He turned towards his mother and hugged her tightly, “Thanks for being there for me Mom!”

“I can’t believe my little boy is gonna get married, I’m just so happy for you, Victor!” She started to tear up as she hugged him. “Now are you ready for your big day?” Victor nodded as he headed out of his house. They walked towards where the wedding was to be held; in the Slumbering Weald nonetheless! Victor and Hop had a mutual agreement that they would start their new journey as husbands the same way they did as rivals. 

“Victor, my son!” Mr. Kabu shouted towards him and smiled and gave him a big hug.

“Mr. Kabu, for the last time you’re not my father,” Victor laughed as he hugged the Gym Leader back, “But for today I guess you can be since you’re gonna walk me down the aisle. Thanks for being there for me!”

“When you asked me to be your father at your wedding, of course, I had to! Thank you for giving me this chance to do this for you!” He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and smiled,

“Of course! You helped me a ton when I was champion, you’ve become a great mentor and father figure in my life!” Victor beamed back and checked his phone. “Looks like it’s time!” He took one deep breath as he looked over at his mother and Kabu who smiled at him.

The three of them walked a bit as the crowd in front of them faced them and smiled. Victor’s eyes wandered as he saw all the Gym Leaders sitting near each other. Sonia smiled and winked at him as he walked forward. He looked forward and saw Leon standing to the right and to the left, was the love of his life, his best friend, his lover and soon to be husband; Hop. 

Victor and Hop both agreed to wear matching white suits, but Hop wore a blue bowtie whereas Victor: wore a red one. Both caught each other’s gaze as they grew closer. Victor’s heart was beating furiously as if it was gonna pop out of his chest at any minute. Hop, on the other hand, kept glancing away from him, looking slightly flustered.

As Victor made it to Hop, he felt Kabu and his mother’s arms release from him and they walked off to the side. “Hey Hop,” his voice fluttered as he spoke,

“You look beautiful today. Well, I mean you always do, but you look more beautiful than you usually do.” Hop stumbled across his words as he slowly took Victor’s hands. Hop began to blush as the young Champion clasped his hands over Hop’s. Even as young adults, Victor’s hands were so small compared to Hop’s. That didn’t seem to bother both boys, in fact it made them cuter. Leon cleared his throat and looked over at Hop and Victor.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of family and friends to join together these two gentlemen in Holy Matrimony.” Victor laughed as he saw Leon with a script on the podium in front of Leon, “Who gives this Champion to this Professor in marriage?”

“I do!” Kabu smiled as he took Victor’s hand and placed it in Hop’s hand. And went to sit down with the rest of the Gym Leaders who cheered for him. Leon then turned to Hop,

“I ask you both to join hands now and say your wedding Vows!” Hop cleared his throat and spoke,

“I, Hop, take you, Victor for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.” Victor smiled back as Leon turned to him,

“I, Victor, take you, Hop for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.

“Victor, is there anything you’d like to say to Hop before we can continue?” Leon smiled as Victor nodded to him,

“Hop, we’ve been together for a few years, but it feels like eons have passed, everything we went together, from love and loss, has made me realize how much I cherish our bond together, and I can’t wait to spend my entire life with you!” Hop blushed and tightened his grip on Victor’s hands.

“Vic, you’ve always been by my side through every good time and bad. The day you became my rival made me happy, but something from that grew even bigger as we journeyed together. I wouldn’t trade this feeling love for anything!”

“Even the title of Champion?” Victor smirked as the audience laughed, but Hop, without skipping a beat shouted,

“Yes! If it means giving up an old dream, then so be it! As long as I get to be with you forever and ever!” Victor’s heart skipped a beat as Hop declared his love to him.

“Then, may I have the rings please!” Leon gestured to Sonia who smiled and walked up with two rings on a pillow.

“I’m so proud of you two! You’re gonna make a grown woman cry I swear!” She wiped her eyes as she sat back down. Leon gave the rings to the boys and continued,

“Now, please exchange the rings.” Hop held out his hand as Victor slipped the gold band around his finger. Victor then held out his hand and giggled as Hop nervously put the silver band on Victor’s finger. Both boys smiled wide as they looked over at Leon.

“Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband, and husband! You may now kiss your partner!” Suddenly Hop swept Victor off his feet and held him up.

“Hop?!” Victor blushed as Hop smiled down at him,

“I love you so much, Victor! Let’s spend a good and happy life together forever and ever!”

“Of course, Hop!” Hop leaned down and kissed Victor on the lips as the audience clapped and took pictures. Their love blossoming into something far bigger and better than they could ever imagine. Both eager to face the future together, side by side, just like always.


	5. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was done by my friend who wanted a first kiss scenario so enjoy!

The roar of the crowd filled the area as Leon’s Charizard fell to the ground. Victor breathed heavily as he had just defeated Leon in a titanic battle for all of Galar to remember,

“Victor, you did amazing! But it looks like my reign as the undefeatable Champion is finally over! Congrats on climbing your way to the top!” He walked over and smiled at the boy,

“I did it….I did it!” Victor’s eyes began to well up as he had just defeated the strongest trainer all of Galar had to offer.

“VIC!!!” The young boy turned and saw his best friend, and rival Hop run up to him! He tackled him into the ground and both boys giggled,

“Hop! I did it!” 

“Victor, I knew you could do it! I’m so proud! I knew rooting for you was the right choice!”

“Wait, so you were going up against me?” Victor started to pout as Hop blushed and threw his hands back,

“No! That’s not what I meant, but I mean, it was either you or Lee. Yeah sure Lee’s my brother but you’ve become someone close to me as my best friend, I care about you too!” That statement sent Victor’s heart a flutter,

“You care about me?” He giggled a bit as he got closer to Hop, “Thanks, that makes me happy that you said that Hop! Can I say that I love you!” Victor smiled wide and suddenly realized what he said and covered his mouth.

“Wait, what was that?” Hop froze and looked at him in the eyes, “You said that you loved me?”

“As a friend!” Victor laughed as he tried to correct himself but Hop just pouted at him,

“Victor....you’re so easy to read...don’t lie to me…” Victor sighed as Hop put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, 

“Hop...you’re right, I’ve liked you...but more than just a friend...you and I took this journey together and I’ve grown to see you more than just a rival, you became someone precious to me and I know that you probably won’t return these feelings but I just wanted to say that I do lo-” Suddenly Hop pulled Victor into a kiss on the lips. Vic’s eyes widened as the sudden contact of Hop’s soft lips merged with his own. His heartbeat loudly as the guy he fell for had kissed him. After parting Hop blushed and grinned at him,

“What was that all about Hop?” Victor blushed as he stared at him,

“It’s what you think it is! I kind of liked you as well, but I was too shy to say anything...sorry for waiting for so long.” Hop kicked the ground and blushed a bit, 

“Better late than never!” Victor jumped into Hop’s arms and kissed him on the cheek, “I love you, Hop!”

“I love you too Victor!” Both boys laughed and embraced each other,

“Uh, you guys...you do realize that you’re on live T.V?” Leon coughed causing both boys to jump,

“Hop and I kissed in front of everyone!” Victor turned bright red as the crowd cheered for him, “Oh no, this is so embarrassing…”

“Don’t worry about it too much Victor! At least everyone knows that you and I will be dating!” Hop laughed out loudly as Victor buried his face into his jacket,

“It’s not about that...it’s just everyone saw me confess to you!” Victor felt Hop’s arms hug him tightly and heard him whisper,

“I’ll make sure to take good care of you okay Vic?” Victor looked up at his friend turned boyfriend and smiled at him,

“I guess it’s not too bad….I love you, Hop!”

“And I love you, my Champion!”


	6. Birth of a Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid moving in the Town of Postwick and Hop is eager to see who it is.

“Hey, mum is someone moving in today?” Hop stuck his head out of his bedroom window and looked at the house adjacent to his own. The sounds of the movers filled the quiet town of Postwick.

“Yeah, it looks like it! I heard they are from Unova! I think they have a son around your age.” Hearing the idea of a new friend made Hop giggle with excitement. 

“I’m gonna go say hello!” He jumped from his bed and tripped over his Wooloo who was sleeping soundly. He lifted his smiling face from the pile of fluff and picked up his Pokemon, “Want to go say hi to our new neighbors, Wooloo?” The sheep Pokemon yawned and turned away from him as he smiled at it. “I’ll take that as a maybe!” He carried Wooloo off to the side and ran out the door, towards the new home.

Hop darted around the movers and saw a woman with brown hair and behind her was a boy around Hop’s age who was holding a Budew with him. He slowly walked up to them and waved, “Hiya! Name’s Hop! Welcome to Galar!” He smiled brightly at them, he looked over at the boy who hid behind his mother.

“What a nice welcome! Thank you, young man!” The woman’s voice was calm and serene. She had a natural loving aura around her. “Come on son, don’t be shy. You said it yourself that you wanted to make friends didn’t you?” She ruffled her son’s hair as he blushed and hid behind her legs a bit more. Hop smiled brightly as he slowly walked forward,

“My name is Hop! It’s nice to meet you!” Hop stuck his hand out and waited for the other boy to respond,

“V...V...Victor...my name is Victor…” He spoke softly and slowly stuck his hand out and shook Hop’s hand,

“Victor, huh? That’s a nice name!” Hop beamed at Victor who blushed slightly, “That’s a cute Budew you have their Vic!”

“Thanks, it’s my first Pokemon my mama gave me, it’s my first friend…” He smiled softly and hugged Budew tightly, “I get pretty lonely so it’s nice to have her with me…” 

“It’s nice to meet you Budew! I’m Hop and this,” he held up his sleeping Wooloo, “is my partner Wooloo! Don’t let his looks deceive you he’s gonna be a strong Pokemon one day!” Wooloo yawned and went back to sleep. Victor giggled lightly as Hop pouted at his Wooloo.

“Victor, why don’t you and Hop go walk around Postwick? I’m sure he can show you around!” Victor’s mom pushed him toward Hop and smiled,

“Oh, okay, I’ll be back Mom.” 

“Have fun and be safe!” She waved at him as the two boys walked around,

“So I heard you’re from Unova, it must be kind of a shock to move,” Hop walked next to Victor and stared at him as they walked a bit,

“Yeah, it was kind of sad leaving everything behind, but even so I’m glad I have my mama, I mean my mom and Budew with me.”

“How old are you Vic?”

“I just turned seven, what about you Hop?”

“Hehe, Eight years old! I just won our first battle!” Hop stood in front of him and posed with his Wooloo,

“Battle? You make it sound like we are trainers haha,” Victor smiled happily,

“Someday! I want to be a trainer like my big bro Lee! You should join me too! It’s always fun to go on a journey with a friend!” Hop stuck his hand out but Victor shook his head,

“Me? A trainer? No not possible, but don’t worry I’ll support you, Hop!” Just then they heard a loud crash along with the cries of nearby Wooloo’s from behind them,

“Oh no! It looks like the gate’s busted again! The Wooloo’s are escaping! Vic we gotta round them up!” Hop put his Wooloo down who woke up a bit and grabbed Victor’s hand.

“Wait, Hop! I can’t keep up!” Hop pulled Victor along both boys ran around the fields to round up the Wooloo. 

“Looks like that’s most of them!” Hop moved the Wooloo towards the pen and counted, “No, there’s one missing!”

“Hop I think it’s over there!” Victor pointed towards the lone Wooloo who was rolling towards the field. Both boys ran to it and Hop laughed at it,

“Come on little one, let’s get you home!” Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes, a wild Nikit appeared snarled at them, “Vic, let’s run!” Hop grabbed his friend’s hand and they hurried towards their homes. In the midst of running Victor tripped and tumbled onto the ground. He tried to stand but he was hurt all over,

“Budew, are you okay?” He looked over at his Pokemon who shook off the dirt and stood in front of him. He looked up and saw the Nitkit walking towards him, “Budew, NO!” Budew went to tackle the wild Pokemon but it just swatted her away with its tail. Victor tried to get up but he couldn’t stand. The Nikit crept closer to Victor and pounced,

“Victor! Get down!” Hop’s voice called out and Wooloo tackled the Nikit away, causing it to frantically run towards the forest. Hop ran towards Victor and crouched down, “Are you okay?” 

“Hop…” Victor started to cry in his arms. Hop hugged him and patted his back,

“It’s okay, Vic! I’m here for you! Here let me carry you!” Hop put Victor on his back and carried him to his home. “You okay there now?” He felt Victor hug him closer and he nodded,

“Yeah, I am now, thanks for carrying me.” Hop laughed a bit as they walked closer to his house. “Hop, about wanting to be a trainer, can you teach me a little about battling? I want to be stronger so I can defend you and myself one day.” Hop slowly set his friend down and looked at him.

“Sure thing! But that will make us rivals! So I hope you realize that! I don’t plan on losing to you!”

“Yeah, that’s fine. We will be rivals and best friends! I want to be strong like you one day!” Victor smiled and stuck his hand out in a fist.

“From this day forth we will always be together!” Hop stuck his hand out and fist-bumped Victor. Both boys smiling at the bright future they had for each other.


	7. Flipping the Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop eagerly waits for his beloved Victor to come home from his trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly aged up Victor and Hop scenario based on my friend's art! https://twitter.com/lupusdaemonis?s=20

Hop flipped through the pages of his book and promptly wrote down some notes and quickly glancing at his phone occasionally. Dubwool walked by and nuzzled his leg. He smiled and ruffled his partner’s face, “Today’s the day Vic comes home from his trip! I can’t wait to see him again!” He looked at the calendar and sighed, “It’s been about a month since I last saw him...I wonder if he missed me as much as I missed him?” Dubwool let out a soft cry and walked away towards his pen, “Yeah, you’re right I’m sure he misses me too!”

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Hop quickly jumped up from his desk and quickly brushed his hair. He opened the door and smiled, “Victor!-” he quickly frowned when he saw Sonia instead of his beloved. “Oh, it’s just you…”

“Wow, that’s harsh Hop. Show some respect kiddo, just cause you’re older you still have to treat me with respect as your mentor.” She pulled on his ear and walked into the lab,

“Ow ow ow, Sonia! Stop! I’m not a kid anymore!” Hop rubbed his ear and sighed, “I’m sorry, I thought you were Victor.”

“I know you miss him but you should be a bit more patient, it’s not like he’s coming straight here when he lands!” Just then the door slammed straight opened. Hop turned and saw the love of his life breathing hard.

“HOP I’M HOME!” He smiled wide and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms.

“VICTOR! Welcome home! I missed you so much, love!” He hugged the champion tightly and teared up. 

“Welcome home Victor, how was your trip to the Kanto region?” Sonia smiled and gave him a hug,

“It was awesome! Mr. Red showed me around and taught me some really cool stuff! I can’t wait to show off what I learned in my upcoming matches!” Victor’s eyes lit up as he excitedly talked about his idol.

“I’ll go make some tea, I’ll be right back!” Sonia walked away, leaving Hop and Victor alone. Hop laughed sheepishly and walked up to Victor.

“I missed you so much, Victor! It’s been so long!”

“I missed you too Hop. I thought about you every day I’m just glad to be hom- wait a minute...Hop, you look different?” Victor looked up at his boyfriend and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Must be my new glasses?”

“No, that’s not it...wait...you got taller!” Victor walked up close to Hop causing the young assistant to blush,

“Seems like it.” He laughed as Victor laid his chin on his chest.

“No fair! I was so excited to show you how much I’ve grown…” He pouted at his now even taller boyfriend with disdain. Hop laughed and kissed him on the forehead,

“Looks like height is the only thing you can’t beat me in. But it’s okay I like small Victor! It makes you cute.” Hop giggled and suddenly felt Victor push him towards the wall. “Vic?”

“It’s not fair! I wanted to lead this time...just maybe I’d like to make you flustered for once…” He put his hands on the wall and faced Hop, who was stuck in the middle, but due to his height, he couldn’t get so much on eye level to Hop. Victor started to blush and looked to the ground as Hop stood back in shock.

“Victor? What are you doing?” Victor looked up and pouted,

“I’m trying to take the lead, but I guess it didn’t work…” He looked away and Hop started to blush and sweat.

_ Oh, Arceus! That was so hot...okay Hop calm down...calm down _ . Just then Sonia walked in and looked at both boys who were in their current position.

“I’m not gonna ask...you two have your fun alright? I’ll just head out for a bit.” She picked up her coat and walked out the door.

“Wait, Sonia!” Hop called out to her as she bolted. “Victor, you’ve done it now!” He sighed and lifted Victor’s chin. “Victor, I love you for you not what you look like! What matters is that you’re still that kind and caring Vic I fell in love with. Nothing will ever change that fact.” He leaned down and pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

“No fair Hop! I was supposed to be the one to make you blush!” Victor turned a bright red and tried to push Hop away who only pulled him closer to his face, nuzzling the young champion.

_ You’ll always be my Victor hehe, you’re so cute! _


	8. For that Special Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop wants to cook something for Victor

“No that’s not it!” Hop sighed as he put the spoon down in defeat.

“What’s wrong dear?” His mother walked by and looked over at her son who was diligently cooking, “I didn’t know you could cook?”

“I mean I do, but I want to get better at it!” Hop flipped through his notebook and studied it intently, 

“Why do you want to get better at it, son?” 

“Well you see, back when I was on a date with Victor at the Wild Area, he made a Charizard class level curry. The face he made was so cute and I just had to see that starry-eyed face of his again!” Hop began to blush as stirred the pot a bit, “But so far I’ve come up empty again,”

  
“Why don’t I help you out?” Hop quickly stopped and blocked the kitchen area,

“No! I want it to do this not just for him, but for myself! I can’t go relying on others too much! I want to get better!” Hop’s mother smiled and hugged him,

“Alright then, I’ll leave you be, but you can at least use any of the tips I have in my notebook, I’m sure they can help you out!”

“Mum, are you sure? You never let us touch the notebook!”

“I’m sure! Now go make the best dang curry for your future husband!”

“MUM! He’s my boyfriend!”

“Right, right! Best of luck!” With that, she walked away. Hop quickly looked through his mother’s notebook and marveled at all the info and smiled wide.

“Alright! With this I know I can make the best dang curry Vic’s ever eaten!” Hop slapped his face and went to work. “Okay so heat the spices first before throwing them in to ensure a good level of spiciness.” Hop roasted the spices and smiled as the aroma filled his nostrils, “Wow! That’s amazing!” He began to stir the curry a bit more.

“Okay next is to add Victor’s favorite thing: Hamburger meat. It says grill it and let it rest before cutting it to let the juices stay in the burger.” In the midst of cooking, he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

“OH hey, Hops! Man, it sure smells good in here!” Leon smiled as he sat down on the table.

“Oh, Hey Lee, I’m just cooking up some curry,”

“Oh mind if I have so-” Just then Hop shot a big glare at him,

“This is for Victor only! Don’t but in Lee!”

“I see, my mistake, oh I think Raihan is calling for me! Gotta go!” Leon bolted out the door in a flash.

“I don’t want anyone else to eat this except for Victor.” Hop sighed and began plating the food. “Okay time for a taste test.” Hop gulped and slowly got a bit of the meat and the curry and took a bit. He dropped the spoon and fell back onto his knees. “No, this isn’t right...it’s good but it’s no near as good as Vic’s...I knew it...I can’t cook.” Hop began to tear up and sat on the ground. “I’m sorry Victor…”

“What are you sorry about?” Hop yelped as he heard the familiar sound of his boyfriend; Victor, enter his ears.

“Vic?? What are you doing here?” The brown-haired boy laughed as pulled Hop off the ground,

“I mean, you invited me for lunch right? I came right on time as you said!” Hop glanced at the clock and sure enough right at noon Victor showed up, “The door was open and I just excused myself. Hope you don’t mind!”

“Thanks for coming, but,” Hop quickly stood in front of his failure, “Lunch isn’t ready yet!” Victor pouted and raised his eyebrow,

“Oh really? Then why do I smell curry and hamburger meat?” Victor moved Hop out of the way and smiled, “Oh! You made Hamburger steak curry my favorite!”

“No, wait!” Hop tried to stop him but it was too late. Victor took a bite. Hop shut his eyes and waited for Victor to spit it out in disgust.

“Wow, Hop! This tastes amazing!” Hop quickly opened his eyes and saw Victor’s own eyes shine as he ate his curry.

“Wait, you think it tastes good?” Hop looked as his smaller boyfriend who nodded,

“Yeah, it’s really delicious!”

“But, it’s not as good as yours though? I wanted to make it for you but I could never measure up to you Vic.” Just then Victor kissed him on the cheek,

“Don’t be silly Hop! You made this for me and that by far makes anything taste so much better! Now come on I can’t finish this curry by myself!” Victor pulled Hop to the table and happily got out a spoon for Hop.

“Vic, you are truly something special to me.” Hop smiled as he watched his boyfriend eat,

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing. Vic, you’re such a mess, here,” Hop got out a napkin and wiped Victor’s cheeks causing him to blush,

“Hop, I can do that myself!”

“Hehe, you just look super cute when you blush! Guess I’ll add that to my second favorite faces you make.

“And what’s the first?” Victor stopped eating and stared at Hop, 

  
“It's a Secret!” Hop grinned and happily took a bite of his newest creation,  _ Victor’s right, food taste really good with the people you love. _


	9. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Hop await for their upcoming trip!

Victor sat at the train station and sighed heavily, “Hop sure is late today. I sure hope he didn’t forget that we were leaving for our trip together.” He flipped through his phone and waited for a response from Hop. It’s been a few years since they became Champion and a Professor respectively. Both had to deal with the increased workload. They got to see each other but it wasn’t by much. Good news thanks to Ms. Oleana; the newly appointed chairwoman; Victor was able to have some time off with Hop.

“Vic!” The Champion looked up and saw his beloved run up to him, bags in hand.

“You’re rather late there!” Victor stood up and put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, “We agreed to meet up an hour ago...thankfully the train isn’t here yet.” Hop took a deep breath and smiled,

“I’m so so sorry Vic! I had to fill out the last bit of paperwork for Sonia, and then get all the Pokemon ready for the next batch of trainers!”

“You could’ve texted me at least...I was getting worried again.” Victor pouted and sat back down on the bench, With Hop following his lead.

“I’m sorry boo, I just wanted to finish everything before we went on our trip worry-free!” Hop slumped and leaned on his boyfriend who flipped through his phone.

“I know how much hard work you put into this, you’re doing your best and I’m proud of you. I’d at least like to know what you’re up to. You know I can’t help but worry about you, Hop.”

“I’m lucky to have a boyfriend who cares about me, hehe. At least you’ll be with me this entire trip right?”

“Yeah, I’m glad we are able to have this! I can’t wait to spend more time with the man I love!” Victor smiled wide as he held Hop’s hand. “The train sure is late today, huh?” Just then he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Hop was sleeping soundly on him. He grinned a bit and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and brushed his hair back.

“Victor, you’re so comfy, I love you. You work hard every day, you should rest with me...” Hop quietly muttered as he snuggled closer to Victor.

“I love you too, Professor Hop. You go rest, I’ll wake you when the train is here.” Victor flipped through his phone and yawned, “Yeah, I’ll be sure to wake...you...up...too.” Victor slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on Hop.

“Vic, Vic! Wake up!” Hop shook his boyfriend awake,

“Huh, what? Is our train here?”

“Far from it! We missed our train!” Victor shot up and looked at his phone and panicked as it was already the late afternoon.

“OH no! I fell asleep too! Crap what do we do? I really wanted to go on this trip with you.” Victor fell back into the bench and sighed loudly,

“Well, we can still go.” 

“How?” Victor looked up and saw Hop send out Corviknight,

“Want to take a little road trip? Or rather a flying trip? I just got a saddle for Corvi here!” Hop stuck his hand out and pulled Victor up.

“Me, spending a long trip with my boyfriend? I don’t know.” Victor crossed his arms and thought about it for a bit,

“Pretty please, Vic!” Hop hugged him tightly and picked him up.

“You know I’m gonna say yes, Hop now, put me down! You’re embarrassing me again!” Victor blushed as Hop shook his head,

“Not happening, your chariot awaits my love!” Hop brought Victor to the saddle and smiled as they sat on, “Ready?” Victor hugged Hop closely and nodded,

“Yeah, I’ll go ahead and mark our first stop.”

“Then let’s go!” Corviknight spread his wings and took off towards the first destination. Both boys smiling happily at their new journey.


	10. In sickness and in health

“Come on Victor! You’re almost there!” Hop shouted towards his boyfriend as he waited for him in the flower fields. Victor smiled and waved as he ran up towards Hop. It was his day off from the Champion business and what better way to spend it than with the one he loved the most!

“I’m...coming...Hop,” Victor started to pant a bit as he walked closer to Hop,

“You doing okay, Vic?” Hop looked at his boyfriend with concern,

“I’m fine, just a little tired that’s all!” Victor let out a small smile,

“Well, okay then! Come on let’s go relax in the flower fields! It’s your favorite place!”

“I’ll be right, there…Ho-” Victor let out a series of loud coughs and stumbled,

“Victor!” Hop ran over and caught him and looked down at him, “what’s gotten into you?” He placed his hand over the brown-haired boy’s head and gasped, “Vic, you have a fever!”

“I’m...fine...Hop.” Victor let out a weak smile but began to sweat and cough a bit more,

“No, you’re not! You overworked yourself again didn’t you!” Hop lightly shook him,

“Yes…but I wanted to try to get all my work done so I could be with you today.” He whimpered,

“There’s no point when you just get sick! I can’t believe you did this to yourself again! Come on let me take you to your house, right now!” Hop put Victor onto his back and called out his Zacian and climbed on. “Hang on Vic, I’ll take good care of you.” With that, they headed back to Postwick in a flash.

Hop, quickly helped Victor change into some comfy pajamas and laid him into bed. He took a rag and began to wipe the sweat off of him.

“Hop, are you mad at me?” Victor let out another cough and looked up at the young assistant.

“A little bit, but it doesn’t matter anymore, right now I need to take care of you! Why do you have to be so careless about yourself, Vic?”

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t hung out with you in a while, I got really excited with Ms. Oleana said I could have today off if I finished my work. I guess I stayed up a bit.” Victor sighed and laid back onto the bed,

“That’s sweet of you to think of me, but you should’ve known I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you. Thankfully it’s just a fever, I know how to deal with those at least!” Hop brushed back Victor’s hair and smiled at him, “How about I make you something warm to eat?” Hop went to stand up but felt a hard tug from his jacket.

“Hop, can….can you stay with me a little bit longer?” Victor blushed and hid part of his face into the blanket, “I’d feel more comfortable if you were next to me.”

“Well, alright then, I’ll stay with you for a little while, but I need to cook for you so you can feel better okay?” Victor let out a small nod and snuggled close to Hop who was sitting on the bed.

“Thanks for being there for me Hop, I love you!”

“Don’t mention it, Victor, I made a promise to be by your side when we first met didn’t I? And I plan on keeping it!” Hop held Victor’s hand and swirled his thumb around his partner’s soft fingers. He looked back and Victor was already in a deep slumber. He smiled softly and kissed his forehead, “Rest up mate, I’ll be right here when you wake up. I love you!” Hop slowly rose from the bed and closed the door behind him, heading to the kitchen to cook for his boyfriend.

After about an hour Hop walked into Victor’s room and smiled as he saw him sleeping like a baby in bed. “Hey, sleepyhead,” Hop slowly shook him awake,

“Hop? What a coincidence I was just dreaming about you!” Victor laughed as he slowly sat up,

“Wow, even when sick I can’t believe Galar’s own Champion is as cheesy as ever!” Hop giggled as he set the tray of warm soup in front of Victor. “Now, eat up while it’s still hot. You’re gonna need all the energy you can get!”

“Can you feed me like you used to do Hop?” Victor let out a little pout causing Hop to blush a bit,

“You’re sixteen years old Victor. You can feed your-” Hop locked eyes with Victor and turned a bright red, “I mean, I guess I can. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t appease my favorite person’s wishes!” Hop adjusted his glasses and lifted the spoon up to Victor’s face who happily ate it.

“Wow, you’ve gotten a lot better at cooking Hop! I’m impressed!”

“Oh hush, save your praise when you feel better!” Victor looked at the ground and sighed,

“Listen, Hop. I’m sorry for ruining our date…” Hop laughed and ruffled the champion’s hair,

“It’s okay, I’m not mad anymore! I got to spend some time with you! And besides, you’re so cute when you’re vulnerable like that!” Victor shot a glare at Hop who stuck his tongue out at him,

“Oh, you’re so gonna get it when I get better! Mark my words Hop!”

“That’s a challenge then!”


	11. A new friend

Hop heard a knock on the door of the lab, he quickly put down his book and ran to open it. As he opened it he saw his boyfriend; Victor wearing a thick jacket and looking quite nervous.

“Hey, Hop! Can I come in?” Victor quickly glanced around him and quickly tapped his foot. Hop glanced at him and noticed he was trying to hold something down.

“Uh, sure, thing,” Hop was swiftly pushed aside by the young Champion.

“Thanks…” Victor sat down and sighed loudly,

“Aren’t you gonna take off your coat? It’s pretty warm here.” Hop sat next to Victor who shook his head,

“No, no it’s fine!” Vic grinned and suddenly yelped as his coat bounced up,

“What’s that?” Hop pointed at his stomach,

“Nothing!” Hop pouted and quickly touched his body, “H..Hop?” Victor began to blush wildly as Hop eyed him up and down,

“You’re hiding something! Is it a Pokemon?” Hop raised his voice slightly. Victor whimpered and let out a small nod, “Let that poor thing out Vic!” Victor slowly unzipped his jacket and out popped a Pokemon with black fur with neon blue tufts of hair spread around it.

“I found it while walking around...it looked like it was in trouble…” Victor picked it up and started to pet it.

“Victor...this is a Zorua! More importantly, it’s shiny!?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You do realize these things aren’t native to Galar?” Victor nodded and frowned,

“Can we keep it?”

“You know we can’t!” Hop shook his head and suddenly locked eyes with Victor. Hop shut his eyes and pushed Victor away, “No no, I won’t be swayed by your eyes again!”

“Pretty please!” Victor lifted the Zorua and it whimpered like the Champion. Hop bit his lip and sighed loudly,

“Okay, fine! You win...again…but we have to hide that! Who knows what could happen if Sonia finds out!”

“Find about what Hop?” Both boys jumped as they heard Sonia coming up from behind them. Hop quickly jumped up and stood in between Victor and Sonia,

“Oh, nothing! Victor came to visit again!” Hop laughed sheepishly. Sonia raised her eyebrows and pulled at Hop’s ear,

“You’re pretty bad at lying...now Victor!” Her voice boomed at the young champion’s ears causing him to jump, “show me what you have right now!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Victor put the Zorua behind his back and smiled,

“Don’t lie to me young man...show me what you have behind your back!” Victor sighed and brought the Pokemon out in front of him.

“I’m sorry Sonia, but I couldn’t just leave it alone...I hope you’re not mad at me for hiding this Pokemon from you…”

“Why would I be mad at you bringing home a Yamper?” Victor opened his eyes and saw a Yamper who barked excitedly,

“Huh?” Both boys looked at the Yamper as Sonia laughed and petted the Pokemon.

“Yamper’s are cute, aren’t they? Well, I’m just here to grab something, I have to head out to Gran’s house!” She grabbed a few papers and headed out the door.

“That was odd...how’d you end up with a Yamper, Vic?” Hop sat back down and looked at the Pokemon.

“I don’t know...I know I had a Zorua with me...maybe it’s Sonia’s?” Just as he said that another Yamper jumped onto Hop and licked his face,

“Two Yampers?? What’s going on?” Hop crossed his arms and scratched his head. Just then the Yamper in Victor’s arms sprang up and began to shimmer. As the light dissipated Zorua emerged and giggled wildly,

“Zorua? You’re the Yamper?” Victor held it up and it nuzzled his face with glee, “That’s so cool!”

“Amazing! Seems like Zorua’s have the ability to change form like Dittos! I have to study this more!” Hop quickly got out a notebook and began writing.

“So, we can keep it?” Hop smiled wide and hugged Victor,

“Of course! I can’t wait to learn more about this Pokemon! Nice work Victor!” Hop kissed Victor on the cheek causing the boy to blush. Zorua smirked and nuzzled Hop’s face with glee,

“Looks like Zorua’s happy too, Hop!” Victor laughed as he and Hop cuddled with their new friend.


	12. Christmas in Galar

“Ah, Christmas! The best time of the year!” Hop looked out his window and smiled as the snow fell from the night sky. He excitedly went into his closet and looked around his clothes, “I wonder what I should wear to the party? Well, it is Christmas so I guess a sweater is fine!” He pulled out a light blue sweater that said “Deli-word!” sewn on it. “Vic’s gonna get a kick out of this!” He put it on and called the taxi to Motostoke, where the party was gonna be at.

Hop knocked at the door to Kabu’s house and waited outside while shaking in the cold. “Should’ve brought my jacket, hehe,” The door opened and Kabu was dressed in a red sweater that said “hot stuff” on it. Hop bit his lip as he tried to hold back his laughter.

“Oh, young Hop! Merry Christmas!” Kabu hugged the young trainer tightly. 

“Good evening, Mr. Kabu! Is uh Victor here?” Hop looked around and saw most of the Gym Leaders, but no signs of his beloved,

“He’s heading over here with Raihan. He’s running a little late, go on and sit and wait for him!” Hop nodded and walked through the door. He greeted the other gym leaders and sat down on the couch.

“Nice sweater, Hop…” He looked up and saw Bede who was in a pink sweater that said: “We wish you a fairy Christmas.”

“Not as good as yours...did Ms. Opal dress you?” Hop snickered as Bede turned a bright red,

“Yes, unfortunately, she wanted me to wear this...I don’t even know why I even came here.” He took a sip of his drink and sighed,

“It’s prolly cause you have nothing else to do, and you actually like us.” Marnie walked up and smirked at the even redder Bede. She wore a sweater that had a picture of a Morepeko on it.

“One of these days I’ll get you, Marnie! Have you forgotten that Fairy beats Dark!” Marnie cracked her knuckles and smiled,

“Huh, that’s funny, I don’t remember you being in the semi’s” Both leaders glared at each other,

“Now now you two, there’s no need to fight!” Hop tried to calm them down but they both glared at him,

“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!” Just then the door opened and Raihan walked inside with Leon following after,

“Sorry for the long wait! I had to get Victor ready for the party!”

“Raihan you’re late!” Sonia walked up to him and Leon and pouted, “You told me that we would go together!”

“Sorry Sonia, but I wanted to make Victor here dress up for Hops here!” Raihan smirked at Hop and laughed as he stepped aside. Hop’s jaw immediately dropped as he saw Victor in a black suit, hair slicked back, save for his signature hair swirl.

“Vic? Is that you?” Victor laughed as he sat down next to Hop.

“Yeah, it’s me! I feel like I overdressed for this party...but Mr. Raihan said that you’d love it if I dressed nicely for once. What do you think, Hop?” Victor looked over at his boyfriend who quickly hid face from him.

“It looks good on you…” Hop blushed heavily as Victor looked way too cute for his own good.

“Oh, it looks like someone is embarrassed to see his boyfriend dress nicely.” Marnie laughed and poked at Hop’s face who promptly shot a glare at her.

“How dare you upstage me, Victor! I can’t believe this!” Bede grabbed him by the collar and frowned at him,

“Easy there Bede, don’t break Hop’s boyfriend now! He needs him!” Marnie dragged Bede away and winked at Victor, “Come, now let’s go bother someone else.”

“Sorry about that Vic...you know-how rivals are!” Hop slid back onto the couch and jumped when Victor rested his head on his chest.

“I mean you were my rival too! But you went far above the rest. So that’s nice haha! Nice sweater by the way! It looks super cute on you!” Victor flashed a huge smile causing Hop’s heart to skip a beat.

“Thanks...so uh Victor...are you doing anything afterward?” Hop held his boyfriend’s hand and smiled at him.

“Yes, I am...I have plans with someone!” Hop quickly sat up and frowned,

“Oh? With who?”

“Some guy. He’s funny, smart, and very sweet towards me.”

“Is he taller than me?” Victor giggled and kissed his cheek,

“It’s you, dummy!”

“Oh, right…”

“We can snuggle at my place by the fire. If you want it that is.” Victor blushed as he cuddled closer to Hop.

“Yeah, that sounds lovely! I haven’t gotten your gift yet, so it’s gonna have to wait.” Hop brushed back Victor’s hair and kissed his forehead,

“That’s okay, I have something for you at least,” Victor scooted forward and kissed Hop on the lips. “There’s my gift!” Hop laughed as they parted,

“You didn’t have anything for me either didn’t you…” Victor blushed and scoffed,

“What? No...that’s a good gift!” Hop raised his eyebrow and shook his head, “Okay, it’s not a great gift, but I promise I’ll get you a good one!” Hop kissed him on the forehead and smiled,

“Let’s go take a walk, Vic!” Hop took his boyfriend’s hand and they headed out the door. 

The cold air blew across the streets of Motostoke. Children played in the snow, while pokemon rolled around in the snow. “It’s a lovely night out isn’t it?” Hop shivered as he walked with Victor.

“Not as lovely as you Hop.” Victor blushed as he spoke,

“Pffft, Victor you’re so cheesy, I love it!” Hop laughed out loud as he saw snowfall on his face, “Oh looks like it’s snowing again!”

“Yeah...are you cold Hop?” Hop shook his head and hugged him closer,

“I’m never cold when I’m with you, Vic.” Victor’s ears turned a bright red and he promptly buried his face into Hop’s chest.

“Why is it when I try to be smooth it doesn’t work but when you do it. I fall for it every time!”

“It's 'cause you’re so easy to tease! But that’s what I love about you!” Hop looked down at Victor who was pouting at him.

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome Hop. But it’s nice that you and I get to spend time together! Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas Victor!” Both boys shared one final passionate kiss before watching the snowfall around them.


	13. Cherished Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for a friend in like 30 minutes cause I felt motivated haha!

“I’m sorry, Vic but I really need to go on this trip.” Hop felt the young champion tug at his arm and held him in a vice-like grip.

“No! You can’t go! I need you here!” He cried while clinging to his boyfriend. Sonia sighed and tried to grab Victor.

“Victor, Hop really needs to go with me on this trip! It’s only gonna be a few days! He’ll be back before you know it!” Victor slapped Sonia’s hand away and shouted,

“I barely get to see him anymore because of our work! The one time I have a few days off and he’s going away? It’s not fair!” Hop then hugged him tightly,

“Victor, you’re acting like a child! You know how important this to me.” Victor then pushed Hop away.

“Aren’t I more important! I thought you’d understand! You...STUPID HOP!” Victor screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out of the lab,

“Victor!” Hop tried to run after him but Sonia held him back,

“Hop, just leave him...he will be fine later, just go focus on packing for tomorrow.” Sonia shook her head and turned away,

“But…” Hop stared at the door and clutched his chest. He never had a fight with Victor. They were always together, even as kids...but Hop had a job to do, he can always apologize to Victor when he got back.

That following morning, Hop and Sonia walked outside of his home, bags in hand. “You have everything Hop?” Sonia flipped through her phone as he adjusted his bags,

“Yeah, I do…” Hop yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes,

“Did you get enough sleep?” Hop shrugged and sighed,

“I tried to...but last night felt off to me…” He looked out towards Victor’s house and saw that champion was staring out at them. Hop frowned and immediately looked away. “Let’s go, Sonia.” He took her hand and stared off towards the train station. Victor slumped into his bed and pouted.

“That stupid Hop…” He covered his face and went back to bed.

  
  


That evening Victor tossed and turned in his bed. He looked to his side and felt empty. “This is the first time Hop and I haven’t slept together…” Tears slowly formed from his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Hop sat in his desk in the hotel room looking through his notes. Sonia rose from her bed and yawned, “Hop, it’s 3 am in the morning...you should sleep.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’ll try…” Hop looked over at his bed and shook his head.  _ I can’t be thinking about him...It just feels too off trying to sleep without him…  _ He let out a huge sigh and continued on his work…

A few days have passed and the Professor and her little apprentice have returned to Galar. Hop let out a huge yawn and smiled slightly as he stepped off the station. “Hello, Galar! I’m finally home!” He waved goodbye to Sonia and walked to his home. As he walked he took a peek at Victor’s house but saw the window was closed. “I’ll have to visit him later...but I guess he’s still mad at me…” He went inside and closed the door behind him. Just then he heard a timid knock on his door. He pondered who was at it. Leon was off doing his tower business and hi Mum was on a vacation trip with Victor’s mother. “I guess it’s just Lee, he probably forgot his hat or something. That guy always loses stuff…” He scoffed as he walked towards the door. He threw it open and saw Victor who had bags under his eyes. “Victor?”

“Hey, Hop...welcome home...can I come inside?” Victor looked like a mess as if he just went through a tough battle a thousand times over. Hop nodded and led him inside,

“Yeah, sure make yourself at home.” He shut the door and immediately was pounced on by Victor.

“HOP I’M SO SORRY!!” Victor buried his face into Hop’s jacket and he felt his shirt getting wet. “I’m sorry for calling you stupid! I’m sorry for being childish! I should’ve just let you do your job!” He cried in his arms and hugged him tightly. Hop let out a sigh of relief and wiped his face.

“Victor...don’t be stupid...I should’ve considered your feelings...I’m sorry for leaving you alone and being a terrible boyfriend.” Hop ruffled his boyfriend’s hair and cried.

“I’m terrible for yelling at you! Can you forgive me?” Hop kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

“I already have…” He let out a soft smile and kissed his forehead, “You look terrible.” Victor giggled and stuck his tongue out.

“So do you!” He rested his head on Hop’s chest and smiled as he felt Hop’s warmth embrace him, “I missed sleeping with you…”

“I did too...want to share a bed? You know, like we always do?” Hop took Victor’s hand and lead him to his bedroom. He laid down next to Victor and hugged him tightly while massaging his hair.

“I love you, Hop,” Victor slowly nodded off and fell asleep in Hop’s arms.

“I love you too, Victor...sweet dreams my little champion.”


	14. A Night Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Hop go star gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! JJ here! I wrote this real quick to commemorate the first year anniversary of the train scene! Enjoy my future project for my main series as well!"

Victor sat down on the train as it made its way towards the Wild Area. He watched as the sun began to set on the quiet fields of Galar. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the text conversation between him and his boyfriend, Hop.

_ ‘Hey, Hop!’ _

_ ‘Vic!’ _

_ ‘I’m heading on my way to the Wild Area now!’ _

_ ‘That’s great! I can’t wait to see you!’ _

_ ‘What’s the surprise you have in store for me this time, Hop?’ _

_ ‘...how’d you know?’ _

_ ‘You always love to surprise me when we go on our dates!’ _

_ ‘Well, it won’t be a surprise if I told you, right?’ _

_ ‘That’s fair. I’ll see you later! I love you!’  _

Victor smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket. He looked back at the time; he and Hop traveled to the Wild Area for the first time since starting their journey together.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year, oh how so much has changed since then.” He gazed out the window as the sky darkened to reveal the night sky.

“Now, where can that Hop be?” The champion wondered as he walked along the grassy path.

“Vic!” A voice shot out from the fields, and Victor followed it to see his boyfriend, waving happily at him. 

“Hop!” The young champion gave the professor-to-be a big hug, “How’s it going?”

“It’s going great! Now that you’re here!” Victor let out a small laugh as he spotted a picnic blanket and a telescope. 

“What’s all this for?” Hop grinned and held his arms in the air,

“I heard there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight! I wanted to watch them with you!” Victor’s eyes lit up as Hop sat on the blanket, eagerly patting the space next to him, awaiting his boyfriend to fill the empty void.

“Oh! That’s awesome!” Victor sat next to Hop and looked up at the night sky. He shivered slightly as the cold night air blew around him.

“You cold there?” Hop let out a small chuckle as he draped his arm around Victor. He smiled at the boy, who turned a bright red as they embraced each other.

“Not anymore, though I wish I could’ve brought something warm for us to snack on.” Victor let out a small sigh as he rested his head on Hop’s shoulder.

“That’s okay; we can grab something on our way home.” Hop looked around as the silence of the night grew. “So how was your day, Vic?” Victor looked over at Hop and shrugged,

“It was okay, busy as per usual...Ms. Oleana had me do a ton of autograph signings and photoshoots. I got to rest a bit, but still. All this fame stuff is tiring!” He leaned back onto the blanket and stretched. “How about you?” Hop leaned down next to Victor and smiled wide,

“Nothing too bad, I’m sorry to hear that you’ve been so busy. I’ll be sure to request Oleana to give you a day off.” Victor laughed as he leaned on Hop’s chest as both boys looked up at the sky. Hop immediately pointed and shouted,

“Look! It’s the Galar knight!” Hop pointed at a batch of stars and connected them along an invisible line he created with his finger, “You can see his belt right there!”

“Oh, wow! I didn’t know you liked constellations?” Hop grinned and nodded,

“Yeah! Lee would always take me to see them! Oh, there’s Beartic Major!” He shifted and pointed in a different direction. “She has her cub near her, and if you look closely, you can see the north star that shines our way!”

“That’s impressive, Hop!” Victor let out a small yawn as he cuddled closer to Hop.

“Yeah, it is!” Suddenly stars began to shoot across the sky, “Hey, Vic, do you see them!” Hop looked over at his boyfriend and smiled as he saw him resting on his chest. “My poor champion must be really tired!” He pulled Victor closer to him and looked up at the beautiful stars that fell from the sky. “I’ll have to record this for him.” Hop giggled as he remembered how their first step as trainers began. 

“A falling star. I can’t believe it all started on a single star.” He looked down at Victor, who was sleeping soundly on him. He smiled and kissed his head,

“Mmmm, Hop...I love you so much.” Victor whispered in his sleep, causing the taller male to laugh,

“I love you too, Victor.” He held Victor’s hand as he watched the stars fall from the sky.


End file.
